


Get Well Soon

by louandhaz



Series: Sickfics [5]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Feels, Humor, Light Angst, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: “No.”“Onii-chan, you didn’t even hear me finish talking!”“You mentioned the brat’s name, so obviously I don’t need to hear the rest.”Or, the one where Touya takes care of his future brother-in-law who was feeling under the weather.
Relationships: Keroberos | Cerberus & Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Touya & Li Syaoran
Series: Sickfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759147
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Get Well Soon

Touya Kinomoto was a busy man. He was a doctor at Hoshijiro Hospital in Tokyo, a diligent and smart one at that. He worked in the hospital through the week from morning until late at night, he even volunteers to work on the weekends. So imagine his vexation when on his rare day off, which he was very much looking forward to spend with sleeping or being lazy, he received a frantic call from his little sister. Oh, and did he mention the brat was involved?

“No.”

_“Onii-chan, you didn’t even hear me finish talking!”_

“You mentioned the brat’s name, so obviously I don’t need to hear the rest.” When he answered his cellphone, he was laying in bed while reading the papers, catching up to whatever’s happening in the world outside his second home. Touya had immediately jumped out his bed when he heard her panicking voice and was already running to the garage to start his motorcycle. She had said, ‘Onii-chan! Is this a bad time? It’s Syaoran, he’s-’ and the doctor stopped walking (running).

“If it’s about the brat then I don’t want any part in it.” He tsked, already heading back to his room. Soft, comfy bed, here he comes.

_“This is important, you jerk! Syaoran’s sick with a fever and you need to come here and take a look at him, please!”_

Touya scoffed. “Bah! Serves the brat right, he can’t even take care of himself right.” He slammed the door to his room and jumped onto his bed, immediately getting comfortable under the covers. “Besides, this is my precious day off. I don’t want to go all the way to your place and deal with something I’m supposed to be taking a break from, least of all the brat.”

When Sakura grumbled, Touya almost wanted to take his words back. _“Touya-niichan…”_

Almost. “ _…_ What?” _“YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS! TOUYA NO BAKA!”_ And the line went dead.

“For crying out loud.” He stared at the screen of his phone, grimacing. What, he didn’t say anything that bad, did he? Sure he was a bit nonchalant, but that Li kid and Sakura were the ones who decided they should live together. Now that they _were_ living together, they should be able to take care of each other instead of asking Touya for help. Especially for something like a cold.

But then he recalled Sakura’s tone from the other side of the phone. She sounded worried of course, (she always sounded worried about the brat whenever she called to confide in Touya, whether it’s because the boy’s not eating much or studying and working too much) but this time, he distinctively heard her voice trembled.

And he suddenly remembered: although almost everything about Sakura and Syaoran were different, including their personalities, one of the few things they have in common were their athletic abilities. Both of them were the definition of _fit_. They excelled in every sports, won competitions together from junior high and through college, but at the rare occasion that one of them get sick, they get really, really sick. The whole package: their bodies would shut down with unnaturally high temperature, not to mention being delirious and delusional. Once, in junior high, the brat had come to their home to tutor Sakura on math and help her finish her summer homework, only to have both of them collapse from summer fever. It was a nightmare. His dad, the stuffed toy and him had gathered their power and team up to nurse them back to health.

For Sakura to call him, the brat was probably feeling miserable right now and if his condition was really bad then _Sakura_ could get sick from taking care of him.

And Touya couldn’t have that.

“So much for lazing around all day.” He sighed loudly while making his way back to the garage.

* * *

“You have got to be kidding me.” Touya wanted to curse heaven and hell when the door opened for him to be greeted by the sight of one magical being _who should not be answering any front door._

“Oh, hey, Touya-niichan! Nice to see ya!” Ah, there was his Kansai dialect, ever deep.

“Don’t call me that.” He glared at the supposed Guardian who was floating in front of him while munching Hersey's. “And what are _you_ doing here?”

Taking no offence at his question, Cerberus continued chewing. “Well, Sakura called Tomoyo to check up on the kid, but she was panicking so I flew here ahead of Tomoyo. She’s on her way with a limo and snacks!” When Syaoran and Sakura decided to live together, Kero had informed them all that he didn't feel like an intruder, but he still disliked seeing them being all lovey-dovey ninety-nine point nine percent all the time, so he alternated with living at their apartment and Tomoyo’s house. But the fact that he was here raised the question as to why Touya needed to be here. He opened his mouth to address the stuffed toy again, only to freeze when the door to the bedroom opened and a young man stepped outside.

Correction, a pale-sick-and-ready-to-die-looking young man. “Cerberus? Is Sakura home?”

His voice sounded hoarse, like he had been coughing for hours. Touya observed how red his eyes were, how labored his breathing was and how it seemed to be taking so much energy for him just to stand up let alone walk around. He was even leaning on the wall to support himself standing up.

He watched the other male’s eyes widened as he realized just exactly who it was at his front door. “Kinomoto-san?” If this was years ago, Touya would blanch at being called out with respect by the boy. This boy and him had resented each other for years after the start of their rocky relationship, if he could even call what they have a relationship. He did,however, notice that whenever he came to visit him and his sister, Syaoran had shown some courtesy towards him, even though it’s minor. Touya wished he wasn't so observant to notice the change of attitude. Touya chose to ignore that, however, and still continued to rile up the brat and sometimes it did work, but he had to pay by being scolded by Sakura and Yukito post visit. He can now eat dinner at their place without making the room filled with tension. Sometimes he even teased both Sakura and Syaoran at the same time. 

But ever since _that_ time, Touya’s frequent visits (most of the time it was to check on Sakura or to make sure the brat was behaving—because if he gets to live with his precious little sister, he’d better treat her with the upmost goddamn respect!) had become less and less.

So it’s no wonder Syaoran was looking at him as if he was delusional, because why would Touya be here right now, in his apartment when Sakura was absent. “Uh…” Touya wanted to smack himself, because he did not feel awkward around anybody, especially the brat, thank you very much! But alas, he did, and he couldn’t believe how thankful he was for the plush toy’s presence at the moment.

“Oya? Brat, what are you doing out of bed! Sakura specifically told you to stay there until she’s back!”

Touya watched Syaoran glare at Kero, whether it was because of being called a brat at his age or being interrupted from having a conversation with his future brother-in-law—no, nope, not going there. Today _was not_ going to be that day where Touya finally surrendered and gave his blessings to this brat. Nuh-uh.

“I thought Sakura had come back.” He answered, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

“Why would she be ringing the door bell?”

“Because she asked you to lock the door and she sometimes forget her keys.” Right. Sakura does that all the time. So that answered the question as to why the brat was stupidly out of bed even thought he looked like death warmed over.

At that, Kero stopped munching. “Ah, you’re right!” Ignoring his sheepish laugh, Syaoran turned his attention back to the figure who unceremoniously threw his bag on the couch.

“Is there something wrong? Did you come for Sakura-” Touya could feel a tick form on his forehead. Did the brat seriously think Touya only cared for his sister and not him?

“I did come here for Sakura, brat, because of _you._ ” Touya watched as Syaoran's worried expression turned into one of confusion and that made him angrier. 

He ignored the protests coming out of the shorter’s mouth when he proceeded to firmly but gently (he’s still a doctor for Kami’s sake) push him back to his room. Seriously, even though the brat’s matured, he could still be so stupid and ignorant, especially towards his own health. How had the brat lived on his own without getting sick all the time?

Touya had known him to be sick that one time Sakura came home with a worried face. She had confided in Yukito that Syaoran was sick, so Touya had told her to go to his place and give him the food he had prepared. Other than that particular time, Touya would bet that the brat had been sick countless times, Sakura just didn’t find out.

“H-hey, stop pushing me-and what do you mean because of me?” 

“Sakura called me to see how you’re doing. Glad to see you’re not dead yet but you’re actually getting there, so like I said, go back to bed.”

“I’m fi-” “If the next sentence coming out of your mouth is ‘I’m fine’, I swear I’m gonna prescribe you the nastiest and most bitter cold medicine there is.” Syaoran promptly shut his mouth and let Touya continue to guide him towards his bedroom.

“Kami-sama, I could be sleeping at home or spend the day with Yuki today.” Touya grumbled in a small voice, not meaning to say that out loud but he winced anyway when Syaoran abruptly stopped.

“Then why are you here?” The older man didn’t need to see how upset the younger was when he heard it clearly from his voice. Aw, shucks, he forgot that a sick patient almost always get emotional, especially the feverish ones.

“Look, brat-” He flinched when the brat turned around to look at him with a hurt face, continuing as if Touya hadn’t talked, “Why are you here when you haven’t even been here for months?”

This time, he didn’t know if he should thank Kero again or not for his impeccable timing. “Oya? Big bro’s not visited for awhile, huh? Oh yeah, Sakura did mentioned that. Why is that, big bro?” It was as if his small eyes were challenging him, clearly displeased for his Mistress’s sake.

“I don’t need to explain myself to a stuffed toy.”

Enraged, Kero flew up to his face. “WHAT WAS THAT!? I’LL SHOW YOU ‘STUFFED TOY’!” Touya was unimpressed even when Cerberus transformed into his beast form. Syaoran on the other hand, was not.

“No, Cerberus! Don’t transform- _cough! Cough! Cough! Cough!_ ” Both man and beast stopped short when the boy started hacking up a lung. Taking advantage of his own strength, not that he needed much with the brat’s current state, Touya immediately brought Syaoran to his bed while Kero went to the kitchen.

He then proceeded to check up on him, checking his lungs with his stethoscope, taking his temperature and timing his heart rate. Cerberus, who had transformed back into his plush toy form, brought him a glass and a bowl, both filled with water, the latter to wet a towel and be put on Syaoran’s forehead. When Touya was finished with his diagnosis, Syaoran shivered, unintentionally putting himself into a fetal position and mumbling the word, ‘cold’.

Just as Touya was starting to search for more blankets, Cerberus had transformed back into a beast again. He was surprised when the latter didn’t even hesitate to jump on the bed and curled around Syaoran, effectively warming him up. Huh… he didn’t know the brat and the toy had gotten much closer in the months he hadn't visited. He observed the Guardian closing his eyes while gently nuzzling Syaoran's hair.

As if sensing Touya’s gaze on him, the beast opened one of his eyes with a calculating look. “The brat’s sick because of me, ya know?”

Again, Touya was surprised, this time because of the sudden information. Cerberus continued, “Three days ago, some stupid, unknown wizard came from Hong Kong to challenge Sakura to a duel. He was a Clow fanatic and believed he was the rightful successor of Clow and the true master of the Clow Cards. Idiot guy, didn't even know they're Sakura Cards now.” What the-why wasn’t he informed about this? “Sakura hadn’t wanted to fight him—obviously—but she had no choice; the guy was persistent. She beat him— _obviously_ —but he didn’t want to accept defeat, so because he couldn’t lay a finger on her, he took a cheap shot at Yue and I. He wanted to hurt her by hurting us. Then this kid,” He nuzzled Syaoran again. “came out of nowhere and jumped in front of the spell thrown at us. At first we thought the spell had backfired because there was no immediate effect, so we sent the guy home and we went home afterwards.

“The next day he was acting weird but not so much that we’d all be worried. The day _after_ , though, he fainted… and now here we are. It’s only a suspicion, but Yue’s getting ahold of Eriol for safety measures.” So that’s why Touya couldn’t get a hold on Yukito all day.

Touya took a seat on the chair that was placed next to the bed. He sighed, “And the reason I wasn’t informed of this?” He asked with resignation because he already knew the answer to that. “Ya were otherwise engaged, Sakura said.”

He _was._ He had that big operation yesterday and when he got home, he collapsed. It wasn’t until this afternoon he had woken up, took a shower, ate late breakfast, grab the papers and finally checked his phone that he had called his sister back for calling him more than twenty times in the past twelve hours.

Still, Touya felt bad.

The beast only gave him a look of sympathy before settling his head next to Syaoran’s, trying to fall asleep himself.

* * *

Syaoran opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of his precious person’s older brother. He probably saw him drooling. Great. “So it wasn’t a dream.” He murmured quietly but was not surprised when the doctor replied with a nasty remark.

“That I came here to take care of your ass? No, it wasn’t.” Touya stopped growling when Syaoran flinched. He sighed again (exactly how many times had he sighed today?) before helping the brat to sit up, thankfully without waking up the beast next to him. The Chinese young man absentmindedly rub the top of Cerberus’s head and continued to do so until he was presented with a tray of food from Touya.

They glared at each other for a full minute—yes, both Touya and him counted in their minds—before Syaoran surrendered and accepted the food.

“Thank you.” As he ate, Touya could see the war in his amber eyes. Sick as he was, he remembered his question that Touya had not replied. He wanted to know why Sakura’s brother was avoiding not only him, but also Sakura. She had sadly told him of her brother’s subtle yet obvious reluctance to see them and of course Syaoran wanted nothing more than to wipe her frown away by asking him straight-forward. Goddammit.

When he was finished, Touya put the tray aside before turning his attention back to the young man. “Hey…”

He wanted to back down when Syaoran’s eyes snapped towards his, but he was not a fricking coward. He can handle a twenty-two-year-old brat. “You asked me why I’m here now, even though I haven’t been here for the last couple of months.”

Syaoran slowly nodded, his face still flushed, but his eyes were now clearer. “I guess there’s no point in trying to get out of this by saying I was busy at the hospital, huh?” Syaoran shook his head no. If he didn’t ‘hate’ the brat so much, Touya would almost think that he was adorable. He would admit that over his dead body, though.

Touya opened his mouth again and said with a clear voice, “I saw it.”

A beat.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Your ring.” He kept on even when he saw Syaoran’s eyes getting wider. “It was hidden at the back of one of your bookcases where you kept your archaeology journals.” One of the many ones he had. Touya was sure that almost every book in the apartment was his and if he and Sakura ever decide to buy a house, they would have a library like the one at his dad's house, probably bigger. “Dad had talked about those books and when I saw them I got curious. So I picked one of them up and caught a glimpse at a small box behind them.” Touya remembered how his emotions were running wild back then. He then told Yukito that he wasn’t feeling well, so both of them had left Sakura and Syaoran’s apartment and went home. Since then, he had been avoiding them even when Yukito had asked him to go for a visit multiple times.

“So, what… you saw the ring and took off? That’s the reason you haven’t visited us? Visited your sister?”

Getting defensive, Touya stood up. “Now look here-” But Syaoran was having none of it. “Is the thought of me marrying your sister so distasteful that you can’t even be bothered to see her? Or is the thought of me asking for your blessings is as horrible?”

“You don’t understand, alright! Sakura’s the most important person to me. I’ve taken care of her my whole life before you decided to barge in hers! And just because you’re a couple now and living together, doesn’t change how I feel about you taking her away from me!”

They were silent for awhile with only Kero’s snore and Touya and Syaoran’s labored breathing filling up the room. Syaoran then slowly stood up to face the taller man head on.

“After all these years, you still resent me.” It was a statement, not a question. Seeing the hurt that was masked with coldness in Syaoran’s eyes, Touya had no excuse.

“I do.”

What he didn’t expect, though, was for the young man to take a step forwards, this time with determination in his eyes. “But I love your sister. _I love Sakura._ ”

“Li-”

“She told me that I’m her number one, but to me, she’s the _only_ one. I swore to myself that I would always protect her. I would die for her! That has to _mean_ something-” Syaoran’s next words were cut off when Touya wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into an embrace.

“You fool. It means _everything._ ” His amber eyes widened at the older man’s words.

“That’s why I hate you so much. You’d gladly give your life for Sakura, you’d sacrifice everything you have for her if it meant her being happy. I hate that you don’t understand what it’d do to _her_ if, god forbid, that were to actually happen.

True, at the beginning I hated you because you’re taking away what I’ve been cherishing my whole life. But after seeing how much Sakura means to you and you to her, you became important to me too. That’s why I overreacted when I saw that ring. The ring meant you were ready to take the next step with Sakura, but for me, that’s too soon. Both of you are still too young and inexperienced. What if some wizard like last time comes again and hurt _both_ of you?”

Syaoran pulled back to look into Touya’s eyes, as if searching for any lies. “So… the reason you avoided us is because…”

“I was… _still_ am a coward. I don’t know if you're gonna ask for my blessings or not, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to answer you with a positive answer yet.”

“But when Sakura and I are older and more experienced?”

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes, brat.”

Touya’s smirk was answered with a smile from Syaoran. “That’s a deal.” The young man whispered before falling asleep once again, this time in Touya’s arms.

“Oh, my.” Touya snapped his head around to find Sakura’s best friend smiling excitedly at them. “How wonderful! Such brotherly love!” He realized Tomoyo had come in while he and the brat were having their argument.

Great, it was one problem after another.

* * *

“Eriol said he had taken care of that naive wizard personally for and I quote, ‘messing with my cute little descendant.’” Yue stated while crossing his arms, frowning in disgust at Cerberus gluttonous act of eating Tomoyo’s cake. “The wizard confessed that his spell had indeed backfired, wanting to cast a grave spell for injuries, but instead casting a curse of sickness. The sickness itself should be gone after a few days.” 

After swallowing his own piece, Touya added, “I gave the brat some prescriptions of medicine too-”

“Which you bought after Sakura-chan arrived with her groceries so Li-kun won’t be alone. Such a wonderful big brother!” said Tomoyo with a happy sigh.

“-so his fever should be down in no time.” Touya finished with a grumble when he heard the singer’s statement.

“Hey! the brat wasn’t alone, he had me!”

“Yes, yes, and I’m very grateful for you, Kero-chan.” Sakura said while placing cups of steaming hot tea in front of her family for them to enjoy.

“I’ll take my leave now.” Yue informed before transforming back into Yukito. When the human appeared in place of the Guardian, he observed his surroundings before turning to his lover with a knowing smile. “Oh, what a pleasant surprise.” When Yukito had arrived at Sakura's apartment, Yue wasted no time transforming to inform them of Eriol’s report, therefore not seeing Touya who had been inside the bedroom.

“Shut up, Yuki.” Glancing away from Yukito’s smile, Touya opted to feed him a spoonful of cake.

“Ne, Onii-chan?” “Hm?” He faced Sakura, only raising his eyebrow in question when she smiled at him.

“Arigatou.” She sincerely said before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

Tomoyo squealed, happily stating that she got to record their glorious family moment. Cerberus cheered with cake still in his mouth while Yukito chuckled affectionately.

“Alright, I’m going to check up on Syaoran now.”

“Oi, Kaiju!”

“Nani?”

“Don’t kiss the brat after you just kissed my cheek, that’s weird!”

“I can do whatever I want, Onii-chan! You know that~” And Touya was cut off from scolding her by another round of teasing from the trio.

*

Sakura closed the door to her bedroom to find her beloved finally resting peacefully after the past forty-eight hours of restless sleep. She still doesn’t know what exactly had happened between him and her brother, but when she arrived home and had found Syaoran sleeping next to Kero-chan with her brother looking after them, she knew she needn’t worry.

Gently, she sat on the bed next to her sleeping boyfriend and started stroking his soft hair. She smiled when his lips unconsciously turn up into a small smile. Then, as she previously had done a few minutes ago, Sakura leaned down to place a kiss, this time on Syaoran’s forehead.

“Sleep well, my little wolf. I hope you’ll get better soon.” Syaoran has her and their family by his side, so he would.

****The End.** **


End file.
